choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lila Sethi
Lila, a character in the Endless Summer series, was the tour guide for the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Lila has short, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears a yellow collared T-shirt with a blue logo. Personality Lila was a cheerful and bubbly person. She seemed desperate to get on Everett Rourke's good side (likely for romantic reasons, job opportunities, or both). It was revealed that despite her bubbly, innocent personality, she was extremely dangerous. She is highly skilled in martial arts, as seen when she brutally beat up a Watcher in the bonus scene of Book 1, Chapter 16. When she discovered that the Watcher knew nothing about Everett's location, she coldly murdered him by kicking him to his death. Despite these things, she appears to like every student. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We've All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It's What You're Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be the Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn't Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here's to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End is a Beginning... Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can't Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me (Determinant) Relationships Catalysts Lila was originally assigned to the students as their tour guide. Although she betrays them, she has a change of heart at the end of Book 2, and decides to spend her last scrap of energy defending the students. If Estela doesn't kill her, she will give the catalysts time to escape from the Arachnid soldiers, which results in her death. As the students run away, they pause to pay their last respects to Lila before they escape. Your Character Lila apparently likes every student, and (at least on the beginning of story) it's pretty clear that Your Character is on her very good side. In Chapter 14, it's implied that she possibly has a crush on Everett Rourke (because she gets jealous when Iris says that Rourke has a girl type). In Chapter 15, if your relationship with her is good enough, she will wait for Diego and Your Character before activate the electrocuting trap against the Watchers. In Book 2, Chapter 9, it is revealed that she is slightly depressed over the fact that the group has had several run-ins with danger and blames herself. Your Character can choose to cheer her up. As of Book 2, Chapter 10, they are aware of Lila's criminal past and learn the dark secret that she murdered Olivia Montoya. In Book 2, Chapter 11, you can choose to ask her if she would kill your group if Rourke ordered her to. She doesn't answer, but you correctly guess that she would kill you, much to your disgust. In Book 2, Chapter 13, it is revealed that she went straight back to Rourke at the MASADA facility after she escaped, fueling your hatred and disgust towards her. In Chapter 15, you can choose to let Estela kill her or you can try and dissuade her. If Estela doesn't kill her, when Lila sacrifices herself to let the catalysts escape, you pause for a moment to pay your last respects for her. I.R.I.S. IRIS bears a strong resemblance to Lila, and was likely modeled after her. When you ask Lila and Iris about it in Chapter 14, Lila seems to be jealous of her. They get along very well, as seen in Chapter 14, when you hear them speaking. They seem to share some secrets. Everett Rourke Everett Rourke is Lila's boss at Rourke International, and probably her love interest. In Book 2, Chapter 10, it is revealed that she murdered Dr. Olivia Montoya, Estela's mother, on Rourke's orders. She revealed to him that she lost her family when she was very young and was found by a Rourke International recruiter when she was 18. She generally doesn't see anything wrong with what he is planning. In the Book 2 Finale, she is horrified and disgusted when he reveals his true psychotic nature to her. Estela They originally had a neutral relationship until it was discovered that Lila murdered Estela's mother, fueling Estela's hatred. In Book 2, Chapter 11, they get into a physical fight where Estela viciously beats her. Estela's Catalyst Idol shows that she may eventually kill Lila. In the final chapter of Book 2, you have to make a tough choice between allowing Estela to kill Lila or preventing her from doing so. Regardless of Estela's decision, Lila will die anyway. Gallery ESBK2CH10CLUE.png|Newspaper clipping of her parents' death BTSESBook2Playlist.png|Character Inspiration from PB ESBk3FinalResultswithJakehandfasted.png|Final Results Trivia * At the beginning when you meet Lila, she already has a positive opinion about you alongside with Raj. Only Diego has a very positive opinion about you (as you are best friends with him), and everyone else is at neutral or less. * There were several hints in Book 2 that led fans on social media believe that she might be a robot/artificial intelligence similar to IRIS: ** Talking in the third person, as if she's malfunctioning. ** Bearing a physical resemblance to IRIS' hologram. ** Acting in an almost robotic trance when taking orders from Rourke. ** Showing surprising displays of strength such as carrying Aleister (even though he is twice her size) and knocking out a Vaanti (even though they have Superhuman strength and durability) * Lila was only 4 years old when her family was killed by a drunk driver who plowed into their minivan. This may have caused her to have a psychological break that causes her to be overly cheerful. Several members of the Catalysts stated that she always seemed too happy and upbeat, especially in life or death situations. * It was implied she was associated with/or a member of a street gang when she was a teenager given that she mentions getting mixed up with the wrong people and mentions committing crimes such as assault and theft. * The mystery is resolved by the climax of Book 2: Lila is in fact a highly trained security operative and assassin who is extremely loyal to Rourke. Flashbacks revealed to the player (though not to Your Character) show that she is indeed organic, as she was nearly mauled by the sabertooth and needed to treat her wounds with antiseptic. * The writing for Lila's character is inspired by the song, In the End by Charlotte Gainsbourg.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * In a premium scene in Book 3, Chapter 12, it is revealed that she was responsible for setting Jake's plane on fire. * In an alternate timeline, if you're married to Estela, she and Aleister Rourke were lovers. ** If you also pick to go with Rourke's plan, she will be alive again. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Rourke International Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Psychopaths